


the Thief

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Random Encounters, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, and Robert is soft uwu, jimmy is frustrated
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: A rainy night and Jimmy did something he would regret lateror maybe not
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 8





	the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact1: Jimmy Page met Robert Plant in 1968, who later became the lead singer of Led Zeppelin
> 
> fun fact2: they didn't fuck each other when they first met

吉米·页嘴唇紧抿，步伐急促，他那走路的样子好像是要去办什么要紧的事似的。那颗生着鸦黑色头发的精致头颅一动也不动，稳稳地架在他的细脖子上，面色苍白。他不舒服地扯着硬领衬衫，那些纽扣使他喘不上气，感觉好像一个死人。又是一个雨夜。他咒骂雨夜。吉米·页毫无血色的面孔束缚在黑色的移动裹尸袋里，他感觉他的身体装满了鹅卵石，沉重又轻盈地从马路上飘过。他只希望这幅样子不要吓到路人。大约一个钟头前，吉米把他的琴盒搁置在招待所前台，再三警告门房看好它，收获年轻男人的一个白眼和从鼻孔里喷出的不耐烦的气。前方的霓虹五光十色，暗中的吉米狼狈不堪。那些轻盈的，烂漫的软绵绵光线洒在地上，雨水旋转着在车辙里飞溅，每一滴都溅出百万道霓虹。雨并没有停。吉米觉得他需要一把伞，在被淋出肺炎之前。他从小就很想要一把那种透明的雨伞，但现在显然没得选。他决定继续咒骂雨夜。他的两个队友在演出结束后逃去某个脱衣舞俱乐部，连张便条也没留下。吉米在一家酒吧门口驻足，鬼鬼祟祟地觊觎人们放在门口的雨伞，盘算着怎么才能悄无声息地顺走一把。他环顾四周，伸手拿走了最上面的一把黄色雨伞——厌恶地皱起鼻子——真恶心。怎么会有人买黄色的雨伞。他松了口气，站起身子拍打膝盖上的尘土。这是他第一次来都柏林。吉米以前听说过这里的治安环境极差，他想着这个好处是不是刚好能掩盖他的阴暗行径。

“哎，你以为你在干嘛？”吉米抬腿欲走，不想到一声质问把他钉死在原地。（谁告诉他这里的治安差来着？或许是他走错了街区……）他惊惶地看向酒吧门口，一个高大的女人——天啊——不，是男人，气势汹汹地尖叫着向他扑来。

吉米打量着这个男的。他的脑袋上长着像狮子鬃毛似的金色头发，穿着一件黑色的薄纱衬衫，肩上的亮红色裘皮大衣摇摇欲坠，高度可观的鞋跟愤怒地跺着地面。吉米皱起了脸。他举起双手，那把黄雨伞掉到地上。

“我不想找麻烦。”吉米自说自话，他只想赶紧脱身。他讨厌不必要的麻烦。狮子男人，然而，明显没有这个意图。他看上去不那么怒火冲天了，挑逗地打量着吉米·页，眨动着漂亮的睫毛。

“你打算偷我的伞。”金发男人耀武扬威似的说，仿佛手中握着什么能把吉米送上法庭的把柄。

“打算偷我的伞，嗯，”又重复了一遍，“可惜被我抓住了。”

吉米厌恶地看着他像在看什么精神病人。他重新观察了一下金发男人。他穿的衬衫像阿姆斯特丹妓女会穿的性感内衣，那件皮大衣不能更俗气了。妈的他怎么穿得像个站街女。吉米·页半是震惊半是恶心地打量着这会儿正忙于整理他的黄雨伞的金发男。他观望一会儿，打定主意这男的多半是个出来卖的，不然就是娘炮，要么两者兼有。吉米抽动鼻子，拔腿想溜，不料一只大手拎住他的领子。

“啊，啊，还没到时候，”这男的用令人讨厌的嗓音轻柔地说，从胸腔里发出一阵绵密的笑声，“你不许走，除非先跟我去警察局。”

吉米页的眼睛因为愤怒和不可置信而瞪大：“那他妈只是把伞——”

“这是偷窃！是犯罪！”金发男人振振有词，挥舞着手里的黄雨伞。吉米页看得心惊胆战，生怕伞尖会戳进哪个倒霉路人的眼睛。他挫败地开始翻皮夹，把一叠薄薄的钞票塞到金发男人手里：“买你的破伞。现在我要先走一步了。”

金发男又露出那种假装惊讶的神情：“这是做什么？”他的一只手夸张地按在胸口，衬衫下露出来的锁骨青青紫紫。吉米·页开始有点烦躁。说实话他今晚无处可去，但这并不是把宝贵的精力花在和一个怪胎纠缠上的理由。金发男人的目光落在他脸上，蓝色眼睛柔情似水，像母亲的注视。过路的男人向他们俩吹油滑的口哨，吉米感到不寒而栗。

他们俩又对峙了一会儿，谁都没有说话，像两匹焦躁的马那样蹭着地面。一辆车驶过溅起三万道霓虹，粉橙，紫，冷蓝，金，奶白，孔雀绿，四处逃窜挥洒，尽数落在黑黝黝的街道上，一同变成黑色。他们不约而同地望向霓虹瀑布，车打的远光灯把他们两个的脸照得毫无血色。该死的雨夜，该死的雨。吉米开始翻找，从那件讨人厌的衬衫口袋里翻出烟。他还没有慷慨到善意地问这个男人要不要来一根的地步。吉米刚举起打火机，金发男人已经点燃了他的烟，动作快速而精美。

吉米讶异地看着他，但马上释然。也许他就是个怪胎，还是个对男人感兴趣的怪胎。他瞪着金发男人，开始想象接下来的对话。这人也许会说“你难道不想知道我的名字吗”一类的烂大街开场白，然后他就可以干脆地甩下一句“不想”然后扬长而去……然而金发男人毫无动作，他安静地注视吉米，似乎也想抽一根烟。

“我叫罗伯特，我就住在这一带，”他欢快地说，头上的金色发卷跳动。

吉米哼了一声权当回答。他漫不经心地吸着烟，老实说这是一种浪费。烟草税在爱尔兰高得几乎负担不起，操蛋的政府盼着它的人民死于肺癌换取国库的丰实。但无所谓，至少现在无所谓。现在他需要浪费。烟草就是用来干这个的。

罗伯特期盼地看着他，好像等着他的回答。

“好吧？”吉米干巴巴地说。他突然想起他的琴。

“我觉得，”罗伯特慢慢地说，“你应该请我吃晚餐。”

吉米拔腿就跑，身后伸出一只大手钳住他的肩膀把他扭回来。罗伯特温柔地笑着，一只手捞起那把黄雨伞，和吉米一起向下一个街区走去。

这一点也不奇怪。吉米一边吸烟一边想，这是他第一次来都柏林，什么事儿都有可能发生。他多少有些不耐烦是真的，因为他绝对没有准备好和刚认识的陌生人来一场冒险。如果是平时，他也许会愿意一试。但今晚就不行，今晚是个例外。他的琴，雨夜，还有那可恨的黄雨伞。

他把烟屁股扔进烟灰缸里，（此举大可不必，只因为地板上寄生着千万颗被踩得扁扁的烟头）叹了口气。还有面前的金发男人。他们缩在一家意大利餐馆的角落，头顶上是惨白的灯，桌面上油腻得十分可疑，地板上的格子瓷砖上污水横流。一条死鱼翻出白色的肚子，凸出来的眼珠瞪着吉米。

罗伯特头深深埋下去吃东西的样子像个叙利亚难民。吉米数着他抬起来停顿的次数，得出的结论是这人大概是几天没吃东西了。罗伯特满脸意大利面的红色酱汁，嘴里还咬着一片蘑菇，看上去有点儿像大啃猎物的狼。吉米用桌上过期的报纸挡住自己，但罗伯特发出的野蛮声音不绝于耳。他自己什么也没有吃，并不是因为他不饿，而是因为那硬邦邦的傻逼领子把他勒得喘不过气。

“你就真的一点儿也不吃？”罗伯特在大嚼大咬间慷慨地分出一点儿注意力给他。吉米有些恍惚，很难相信面前的情景是真实的。罗伯特没有得到回应，他撇了撇嘴，埋下去舔干净了盘子。那头蓬软的发卷抖个不停，使吉米奇怪地联想到香草味儿的金色搅打奶油。

他很清醒。吉米用力甩甩脑袋。他今晚没嗑药。这是他抵达都柏林的第一天，他还需要时间。金发男人的一只手像女孩儿那样绕着自己的发卷，向后一靠，把脚搭在桌上。

“跟我说说你吧，”他用一种哄骗的轻柔口吻说。吉米像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在报纸后面。罗伯特并不买账。他撑着桌子把上半身探过去，报纸上方露出一双好奇的蓝色眼睛。吉米挫败地大声叹气。

“我叫吉米。”他态度消极地说，已经意识到这会是一场消耗战。

男人双手撑着下巴，装出一副极其感兴趣的样子。吉米品尝了一口他的冰镇柠檬水，然后把它倒进了一旁的塑料植物盆栽里。金发男人在暖气里脱掉了他那件宝贝的红色皮大衣，只穿着丝绸衬衫，两个胳膊肘架在桌上。吉米有点想提醒他不要那么干，这桌子估计铺满了二十层鼻涕，痰和呕吐物的混合物，可能还有——天哪——他恐惧地看着边缘挂下来的一点白色黏液。但他没有张嘴。这是罗伯特咎由自取。这是罗伯特活该。

他叹一口气，舌头背叛大脑：“这是我头次来爱尔兰。”

金发男人做个手势示意他继续。他的脑袋摇摇晃晃，一头卷卷也跟着摇摇晃晃，像吉米念中学时班里娇气的金发小女孩。吉米想起他小的时候经常被认成女孩，他猜罗伯特这样的人一定也是，他们高挑，瘦弱，面容的轮廓柔和，说话声音软弱。他们中的有些人会通过打架或者脱裤子来证明自己不是个姑娘，但吉米不擅长打架，他也不是那种随随便便在比他高两三个头的高年级男生面前脱掉裤子的人。所以他把希望寄托在时间上，每天起床的时候几乎迫切地看看自己的裤脚是不是比昨天又短了一节。到中学毕业时，他已经长到六英尺多一点，在男生中算高个儿的了。那些喜欢取笑别人为乐的高年级男生也毕业去了社区大学，没人会找他麻烦了。

“好吧，你喜欢这儿吗？我个人的建议是你该去那些离市中心近些的街区，而不是，嗯，你知道的。”罗伯特一只手玩着叉子想把它在桌子上平衡起来，用空出来的那只手做了个手势。吉米知道他在暗示什么。

“他们在旅游册子上也是这么说的。”吉米干笑两声。

“可你却没听那些人的话，”罗伯特说，“这正是我想问你的。”

“好吧，听着，”吉米谨慎地措辞，“我是个音乐家。”

话一出口他已经后悔，奈何覆水难收。对面罗伯特的眼睛大亮。

“真的吗？你是个——别说，让我猜猜——你是个吉他手吗？”吉米把身子尽量往后靠，毕竟对面金发男孩激动得快要扒着桌子凑到他脸上了，“噢，你是的！你真是个吉他手！天呀！”他的嗓门让半个餐厅的人都对他们侧目而视。吉米难堪地把自己在座位上尽可能地缩小，而罗伯特并不买账。

“我还从没见过一个吉他手呢，”罗伯特兴奋不已，“你们还招主唱吗？”

“名额都满了，抱歉。”吉米酸里酸气地说。

“我总可以去看你们的演唱会吧？”他像小狗那样眨巴着眼睛，“噢求你了求你啦！我愿意做任何事！”

吉米从来不是一个会用“我愿意做任何事”来央求别人的人，他清楚这话出了口就没有自己回旋的余地了。从前的日子里他吃过太多亏，而对面的这个男孩——罗伯特看起来比他的实际年龄成熟，也许是因为那件黑衬衫和艳俗的红大衣？——明显没有这个脑子。那双茫然无措的眼睛里满是愚昧的欲望和孩童般粗野的色情，吉米一伸手就可以全部拿走，只要他愿意。

“我的要求不多，”吉米缓慢地开口，他留意到自己的语气里带上了滑溜溜的哄诱，“首先，你不能因为一把蠢雨伞就向警察告发我。能做到吗？”

罗伯特用力地点点头，金发像狮子鬃毛那样在他脸颊旁边跳动着。

“其次，你得陪我睡觉。”他的视线刻意在罗伯特黑衬衫下的胸口流连了一会儿。

“这不是问题。”

“最后，”吉米的瞳孔兴奋地放大，“我要一管十五英镑的海洛因。”

在人生中的很多时刻你会怀疑自己是否做了正确的决定，尤其是当一些事情的进展过于快速的时候。这感觉就像鞋底打滑，或者骑上一辆刹车不灵光的自行车一样，没有能让它停下来的办法，你只能胆战心惊地祈祷前方不要出现哪个不长眼睛的倒霉鬼往车上撞。当然有些时候，麻烦也会自找上门来，比如此刻正破口大骂，因为一辆飞驰的小轿车而遭受污水洗礼的吉米。他嫌弃地拎起袖口，闻到了一股腐烂的鱼和烟头的恶臭味儿，让他感觉自己像一个行走的小型垃圾场。吉米开始思考这一切是否值得，在早先的年头他从不质疑自己做的决定，他相信这世上没有完全正确的道路，该吃的苦头一点也不会少。但他眼下感到一种软绵绵的眩晕，现实在慢慢消退，他现在只想赶紧来一管新鲜的毒品，也许一场在硬邦邦的床板上的性爱和一个坏的高潮。而且他实在有点累了。与其截然不同的是，罗伯特一路上都像只小鸟一样欢快地唧唧喳喳，不停向吉米打听他的乐队。他的卷发活泼地跳动着，每走两步就要炫耀似的向后甩甩脑袋。老实说罗伯特身上有当一个歌手的资质。吉米立刻觉得自己需要停下这个可怕的念头。但是看看他！罗伯特是一座由金币堆成的女神像，但并不像雕像那样冷若冰霜。他又奔放又热情，能调动观众的气氛，他们会臣服在他脚下……吉米从白日梦中惊醒，他幻想中的摇滚乐是天使在现代都市中飞翔。但是罗伯特？金发男人握着话筒跪在他的吉他面前的画面叫他起了一身冷汗。 **_前方水坑。_ ** 那几个鲜红的大字像杀人犯留下的血书一样悬在他们脑壳上方，罗伯特当没看见，一脚踏进去溅起无数已经安居此地的霓虹——原来不远处便有无数巨大广告牌。吉米怨气无处发泄，只得拖着被溅湿的裤脚狼狈赶上，跟随着罗伯特身上的廉价玫瑰香水气味前行。正当他准备开口抱怨你家怎么这么几把远时，金发男人猛地停下脚步，吉米刹不住车，狠狠地撞在他背上。

实际证明吉米高估了他的自控力，门刚打开到一半他已经将金发男人按在门板上用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇。在一夜情对象面前他不太想表现得像个禁欲了三个月的摩门教徒一样，但罗伯特比他淫荡多了。他急切而湿润的嘴唇贴着吉米的，倘若无视那股意大利面肉酱味，这将会是一个好的吻。吉米感到他的皮带被急躁地扯开，然后他们双双倒在罗伯特的起居室里，在地板上纠缠，打滚。有人不小心踢到玻璃茶几，传来瓶罐乱滚的声音，罗伯特闷闷地叫了一声，想要起身查看险情，却被吉米按倒在地毯里。

吉米看着他，罗伯特的嘴唇上是腐烂的百合，眼睛里是盛开的欲望，骨骼上栖息着蝴蝶的尸体。他一无所知，左边的口袋里装着一份放浪形骸，右边的口袋里盛满一品特杜松子酒。这就是罗伯特，全身浇满融化的黄金和沥青，在圣坛上苏醒，大地最后的神迹降临人间。老天，吉米大翻白眼，这年头谁还相信上帝。让我们结合吧，罗伯特用他那甜蜜的嗓音狡猾地哄骗吉米，让我们去床上。我会好好照顾你的，吉他手。而当吉米骑到他身上时，他只是安静地笑着把腿分开，用大腿根软腻的肉磨蹭着吉米的老二。一个下流的吻做开端，吉米心烦意乱，草草舔了一把并起的中指和食指就将手探向金发男人的内裤。罗伯特闭着眼睛乱摸，最后从他那件红色大衣的口袋里掏出润滑剂扔给吉米。他舒服地喟叹，指尖在罗伯特的穴口磨蹭，那里湿湿粘粘，多余的润滑液顺着吉米的手腕流下来。放在平时，吉米作风勤俭， 他讨厌这种不必要的浪费，特别是当你在操一个屁眼松松垮垮的小妓女时。

“你做过准备了？”

“什么——什么准备？”罗伯特只顾闭眼享受，好像他才是那个花钱雇人操他的。

“这里的准备啊。”吉米笑着拍拍他的屁股。他看得出罗伯特在皱着眉头努力回想，如果他说他做了准备，吉米就可以骂他浪货；如果他说没有，那吉米还可以嘲笑他不专业。当然他知道像罗伯特这样淫荡的小家伙嘴里吐不出实话，他完全可以说这是上一个男人射进去的精液。但金发男人什么都没说，只是胡乱摇着脑袋。吉米也闭上了嘴，转而去吸吮他的乳头。

“你赢了，”吉米瘦削的躯体压在罗伯特的胸膛上，空洞的双眼直视前方，咬着金发男人的耳廓低语，“ _你是愚昧界的女王。_ ”吻，更多的吻，更多的摩擦。他们交合的地方口水和润滑液已经干得差不多了，但还能凑合着操，反正第二天屁股疼的又不是他吉米页。他喘息着把身子撑起来，看着自己那根怒气冲冲的老二在金发男人丰满臀肉之间进出的香艳场面，站街的就是和普通男人不一样，他被夹得直翻白眼，一边骂人一边又扇了一把罗伯特颤动的屁股。他模糊中好像听到罗伯特抱怨尾椎骨疼，于是尝试着把他们俩移到沙发上去，但要抱起罗伯特可不是什么轻而易举的事儿。吉米干脆加快了打桩频率，只要他们中有一个先射了就能转移阵地。罗伯特的尖叫声里带上了哭腔，精液把他和吉米的毛发都打湿了。他们随后在冰箱门上，床垫上又各做了一次，直到罗伯特开始虚弱地抱怨自己射不出什么东西了。吉米很想问为什么罗伯特要把床垫放在客厅，还有为什么只是一张孤零零的床垫而没有床架子。不过他很快闭上了嘴，反正他明天早上穿裤子就走人了。

“所以你们到底还缺不缺人手，”罗伯特从浴室探出脑袋对着他喊，金色头发打湿了贴在脸上和锁骨上，“你知道的我干什么都行，替你们搬东西都成。”他浑身光溜溜地跑出来，躺下的时候因为拉扯到酸痛的肌肉而龇牙咧嘴。吉米连看都懒得看一眼他。

见他没有回复，罗伯特又小狗讨好似的把脸凑到他下巴下边看他，抱着他膝盖摇晃：“当帮我个忙呗？”

吉米迟缓的大脑试图分析这其中的关系，他到底为什么对罗伯特提起了这茬事，他又为什么非得帮罗伯特这个忙，就因为那把操蛋的黄雨伞吗？吉米索性把气出在地毯上：他恶狠狠地把烟头按灭在那张人造毛毯上，连同着之前烧出来的几个小洞一起排列成一个歪歪扭扭的哭脸。他听见罗伯特的抱怨，絮絮叨叨着这地毯花了他多少钱，什么你们城里人就是不懂得爱惜东西之类的废话。他说这话也不瞧瞧自己，吉米手边这块地毯上的毛都被他们刚才那一轮搞出来的的精液和润滑液沾湿了，粘成一缕缕的。罗伯特又甩着叼去卧室里找什么东西，出来的时候拿着两小包白色粉末。吉米眼睛大亮，伸手去抓，但他抽回了手，躺在那张床垫上，用牙咬开袋子把其中一袋粉末倒在自己蜜色的小腹上。吉米倒不介意这个，相反，他还听说过巴黎人就玩儿这一套。他撩开头发俯下身去，感受着那股刺激直冲鼻腔和眉心。他快慰地舒了口气，浑身无力地倒在罗伯特的肚皮上。东西并不是很纯，但应付一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后的疲惫足够了。他今晚第一次抬起头凝视罗伯特的侧脸，在脏兮兮的黄色灯光下显得呆滞颓丧。吉米撑起身子，又认真地吻了他一次，这会儿倒是没有肉酱味了，罗伯特柔软的舌头像天鹅绒一样任他摆布。他欲抽开后退，但罗伯特的嘴唇盲目地追了上来，吉米突然有些后悔今晚怎么就没想起让罗伯特替他口交一回。金发男人满足地舔着嘴唇，眼睛眯了起来，仿佛一只得到奶油的猫。有人说话了：

“你想喝杯酒吗？”罗伯特有些羞涩，他把脸藏在毛茸茸的金发后面。

“在这个时候？”吉米笑了。

“在这个时候。”罗伯特说。他站起身去酒柜里翻找，回来时提着半瓶金酒。他给他们各倒了一杯，吉米一饮而尽，突然感到可惜。那股强劲酒精味洗去了罗伯特留在他嘴里的味道。实在是可惜！罗伯特在对面看着他，突然大笑起来。

可惜什么？吉米也笑着问他。

可惜了我的好酒！罗伯特叫道，语气中露出小孩子似的真诚。吉米忍不住贴过去亲他，金发男人的呼吸打在他脸上，睫毛眨动如脆弱的蝶翼，在眼睑下投射出长长的阴影。

还可惜了我的吻。罗伯特又在低声嘟囔着什么，眼睛蓝得像昨晚晴朗的夜空。他的嘴唇也许永远在吐露廉价的情话，但这一刻他的眼睛却明明在恳求。罗伯特的脑袋耷拉下来，枕在吉米的肩膀上，仿佛一只静待被猎人杀死的雌狮。

你有你的人生，我有我的。吉米想这么说，但随呼吸停滞在舌尖。他们又喝了一杯酒，这回没有人说话了，窗外有几只乌鸦停在光秃秃的树枝上。

“坏事临头。”罗伯特恍恍惚惚地嘟囔着，双眼像两颗透明弹子球，盯着那几只黑色的鸟儿。太阳升起时融化了一切冰雪，在地上流成一条脏兮兮的黑河，混着昨晚的雨淌进下水道。

吉米下楼时分神扣皮带险些一脚踏空，他站在路边做深呼吸，在空气中闻到新鲜的垃圾场味时感到后悔。直到这会儿他才想起他那两个倒霉队友，不过他们现在估计还没从酒精或大麻的劲儿中缓过来，更别提找他了。吉米拔腿就走，路边有狗打架，他停下来看了一会儿，身后传来高声尖叫：

“喂——你的袜子还在我这儿哪——你不要了吗——”他恍惚地转过头，看见一大团金色羊毛晃动着向他跑来。他又低头看了看，左脚光秃秃的，哪有袜子的影子？

于是在一九六八年九月的一个好清晨，（尚未）大名鼎鼎的吉米·页在都柏林街头深吸一口本地垃圾场的芬芳，开始朝着前方狂奔。


End file.
